nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Ultron's Evolving
Disney Heroes Episode: Ultron's Evolving Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Ultron collects the Vibranium at Central Africa and plans to invent something that will destroy Mankind. Now the Heroes must stop him before he gets one step ahead for him to succeed, but Spider-Man's altitude gets bad during the Mission. Plus Goku asks Caulifla and Kale to plan their Fusion Training. The Episode Act 1 At a hideout Castle in Sokovia, Negan, Regina, Arat and 15 'Saviors' solders meet Ultron in his 2.0 Form. He discuss on planning to destroy the Earth and bring the Avengers to Extinction, but he must buy the Vibranium first before he can build its invention. Arat tells him that the Vibranium is at Central Africa near a City, Ultron decides to get it and they head for Central Africa. At Disney Heroes HQ, Ann Possible asks Caulifla, Kale and Cabba to remain safe during the mission and also not to get into trouble if they want to be members of the Team. So the Heroes and Avengers took the Large Jet and flies for Central Africa where Ultron is heading. Act 2 At Central Africa in the west Ship Pier near a City, Ultron, Negan, Arat and Regina discuss a deal with the Trader on buying all the Vibranium, he tells them that it's worth Billions. Ultron uses Tony Stark's Cell Phone to buy $2 Billion of Vibranium and plans to build a project that'll end the Avengers, the Trader asks why he is acting like Mr. Stark, but Ultron accidently slices the Trader's arm off. Then Iron Man, Ann Possible, Thor, Captain America, Akima, Cale and Spider-Man shows up to confront Ultron, but he tells them that he's ahead on his plan for Global Destruction with the Vibranium he bought. He duels against Iron Man & Ann Possible while the others take out all 5 'Saviors' solders including all 5 Mini-Ultron Robots. At the same time, Negan tells 4 Storm Troopers to load the Vibranium into the large Imperial Transport and he boards also as the large Polar Bear Robot is activated with Arat & Regina controlling it, and it starts attacking the city in the Downtown Area. Before Ultron 2.0 got destroyed, he tells Iron Man & Ann Possible to stop the large Polar Bear robot. Ann activates the Iron Man's Mark-49 Hulkbuster 2.0 as the Hulk enters it, but what she didn't know is that Caulifla, Kale and Cabba follows the Polar Bear Robot. At the City near the Downtown Area, the Polar Bear Robot shoots large Ice orbs damaging cars when Caulifla, Cabba and Kale power up to Super Saiyan and helps the Iron Hulkbuster 2.0 attack the Polar Bear Robot by deflecting the paw attack, then they punched the head but no major damage. As the Polar Bear Robot uses the big Icicle to split a Skyscraper in half trying to make it fall, Caulifla, Kale and Cabba use their combined powers to try and fix it, but not enough. Then Ann Possible, Goku and Iron Man arrived, fixes the damaged Skyscraper with no people casualties and destroys the Polar Bear Robot as Arat & Regina escape on the Escape Pod. Iron Man tells Caulifla, Cabba and Kale that they done enough for 1 day. Meanwhile at a safe distance, Spider-Man yells at the Avengers that the Team is 1 step behind and Ultron has already got the Vibranium, plus he reminds them that Caulifla, Kale & Cabba almost got hurt in the crossfire. Then he storms back into the Control Room upset. Piccolo tells the team that Caulifla and Kale should start their Fusion Training if there's any chance of destroying Ultron. Act 3 A few minutes later at the Pier Building, Ann Possible, Goku & Iron Man scolded Caulifla, Cabba, Kale and Iron Spider on the interfering at Ultron. Without any suggestion, Ann suspends Caulifla, Kale and Cabba for a week until they learn to be an Avenger. Our Heroes and Avengers head to a Mansion in the U.S state of Nebraska as a Safehouse until they come up with a new Game Plan. Then Nick Fury shows up to ask Ann & Tony Stark on shutting down Ultron, but Ann knows that Negan controlled Ultron as the Endgame. He tells her that there's hope to get the Jedi Scepter and create a new plan to save Earth. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (On the Avengers large Jet Plane) Elastigirl: 'I can see Ultron in West Central Africa, he's heading for the Pier so he can get the Vibranium' Nick Tatopoulos: 'I've been researching the Vibranium from last night's attack, and I'm guessing that Ultron wants it so he can build a project that'll wipe out the human race' Ann Possible: 'Then our worst fears has been realized. We must get the Jedi Scepter quickly before the attack occurs at someone else' (Ann Possible discuss the plan) Ann Possible: 'Remember, stop Ultron from getting the Vibranium and watch out for Negan, Arat, Simon and Regina.' Elastigirl: 'This won't be a problem' Captain America: 'Now let's get the job done' (At a construction Ship in Central Africa's Pier) Ultron 2.0: 'Excellent, the Vibranium is here' Negan: 'Now we need to buy it so you can destroy Mankind' Trader: 'How am I gonna sell all this Vibranium?' Ultron 2.0: 'It's what the Billionaire said.... (He makes a payment of $2 Billion from Tony Stark's Money) Keep your friends close, but also your enemies Richer' Trader: 'I don't work for you or Negan, not even Tony Stark' Ultron 2.0: 'What is with you? Do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!. (Then he slices the Trader's arm off) I'm sorry, I didn't meant to go far... (But he gets stern) But I don't understand, so don't you dare compare me to Mr. Stark' Iron Man: (He, Ann, Cale, Akima, Thor, Captain America & Spider-Man shows up) 'Aw, Junior. You're gonna break the old man's heart' Akima: 'He beat us to the Vibranium by 1 second' Ultron 2.0: 'Negan is collecting the Vibranium, so I can't physically throw-up' Captain America: 'This is not what Tony Stark wants you to do' Thor: 'We will not let you get away' Ultron 2.0: 'I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan. (He blasts an energy beam at Spider-Man) Hold them off while I deal with Tony Stark' (Then he attacks Iron Man) (But Iron Man tackles Ultron as they both flew upwards) Ultron 2.0: 'The Vibranium is getting away' Iron Man: 'And you're not going anywhere' Ultron 2.0: 'I'm already there...You'll catch on. Your team can waste time stopping Negan & the 'Saviors' team, but first, you might want to stop the Polar Bear robot before it attacks the City' (Then Iron Man destroys Ultron 2.0) Iron Man: 'Kim, Joss...I could use your help' (Black Panther): 'A few Heroes are down, and you got no backup' Iron Man: 'I'm bringing in the upgraded Hulkbuster...and send in Hulk' (Then the Iron Hulkbuster 2.0 is activated from the small U.S Space Station 'Veronica', and it flies towards Central Africa) Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'I can't hold the Ice Beam long enough!' Super Saiyan Kale: (She fires an energy blast to help Caulifla) 'This is dangerous here' Spider-Man: 'Head to the left angle. Stage left, you idiot! (But Caulifla & Kale got sent backwards) That was a close shave' (Akima and Cale lands on the ground with their parachute as they enter the Battlefield) Akima: (She contacts Ann Possible) 'The Polar Bear is being controlled by Ultron' (Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible): 'Really? But what about the Vibranium?' Cale: 'Ultron has it, we're in trouble' (Akima & Cale jogs across the road as they avoid a flying damaged Car from the explosion of the Gas Station) (Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible): 'Actually, we're not in trouble. Plus the Hulk is using the Iron Hulkbuster 2.0 to combat the Polar Bear Robot) Spider-Man: (He Web-Zips towards the head of the Polar Bear Robot) 'I got it... (But missed the handle) And no I don't' (Then Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form attacks and destroys the Polar Bear Robot with help from Ann, Kim & Iron Man including the Hulk using the Iron Hulkbuster 2.0) Arat: 'We're gonna retreat now' Regina: 'Just control your temper, we're really sorry' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'If you ever go near Caulifla, Kale or Cabba again...' Regina: 'Let's get out of here' (She & Arat retreat to the small Imperial Shuttle with Negan) (Then the Imperial Shuttle leaves) Iron Man: (After helping Caulifla, Kale & Cabba) 'I think you 3 have done enough for one day' (Then he flies to the Pier Building) Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'Uh-oh' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'We need to talk to the 3 of you' Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'You have disobeyed Ann and almost got killed' Super Saiyan Kale: 'We didn't meant to help the Team' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Let's head to someplace safe so I can give have a word with the 3 of you' (Then she glides for the private spot) Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'I thought you did very well in the battle against the Polar Bear Robot' Super Saiyan Kale: 'But we weren't better enough' (Then they head for the Pier Building) (At the same time, the other Heroes got Cale, Akima and Thor to safety) Akima: 'Thanks, guys. We really almost got crushed by the Polar Bear Robot' Michelangelo: 'I'm glad the people are safe' Raphael: 'Let's get out of here before Ultron attacks us again... (They saw Spider-Man standing upset) Now what's with Peter?' Spider-Man: 'We didn't finished the Mission, and we blew it again! We blew it!' Captain America: 'But we managed to destroy the Polar Bear Robot and saved thousands of people' Spider-Man: 'That was half of the Job and thanks to Caulifla, Kale & even Cabba trying to help us, Ultron got away with the Vibranium. (Then he got angry) We're always 1 step behind and Negan managed to get the advantage ahead while we acted like a bunch of morons!. So the Truth is this: How many times are we gonna get beaten unless you wise up, get your act together and understand that this is not a GAME!?.' (Then he punched his fist at the metal wall of the large Avengers Ship upset as he sits down) Violet: 'I think Peter has gone berserk' Cale: 'I agree with ya' Piccolo: 'There is still hope, but if Ultron finds Caulifla & Kale, he'll destroy them both. They're must do some Fusion Training & remain safe until they're ready for the Challenge, it might take time, but those 2 are the only hope we have. The fate of Earth is in their hands' (At the Pier Building near the city after Ultron's attack, Ann Possible, Goku & Iron Man talks to Iron Spider, Caulifla, Kale, & Cabba) Iron Man: 'Tonight on 'Caulifla, Cabba and Kale's Fantasy Adventures', we told you to wait for Backup to arrive and Goku has already asked you to stay out of this...But however, you both manage to team up with Kim Possible & her cousin Joss, so you can sneak around Ann's back by doing the one thing I told you not to do' Ann Possible: 'But at least no one got hurt and everyone is safe' Caulifla: 'Is Cale, Akima & Thor doing all right?' Iron Man: 'No thanks to the 3 of you' Kale: 'No thanks to the 3 of us?' 'But Negan & his team of 'Saviors' is helping Ultron collect the Weapon for the dangerous project that will destroy Earth. Why didn't you just listen to us!?' Iron Man: (He steps out of his Mark 47 Suit) 'I did listen. So who did anyone called the FBI? I made Ann & Goku recruit you, Cabba and his 19 year-old Saiyan sister named Caulifla' Iron Spider: 'Actually she turned 20 last week' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Enough with the Age Difference' Iron Man: 'This is where you zip it! The Adults are talking' Caulifla: 'I wanted to be a Avenger! That's the reward' Ann Possible: 'Then I expect you 3 to do better' Iron Man: 'What if someone got hurt today by your watch? Different story. If Ann's daughter got herself into danger, that's on you...and if you or Iron Spider get yourselves injured, that's on me.' Kale: 'I'm sorry, it won't happen again' Ann Possible: 'The word 'Sorry' doesn't cut it. Just for that, you 3 are suspended for a week, until you learn to work together' Caulifla: 'But I can still help you' Iron Man: 'If you don't work together as a Team, you don't deserve to be an Avenger' (The Avengers and Disney Heroes took the large Jet to plan a new idea) (Mary Jane): 'How's the team doing?' Tony Stark: 'We took a hit, and Ultron took the Jedi Scepter including the Vibranium...but we'll shake it off' (Mary Jane): 'I suggest you remain safe until we clean up the damage' Ann Possible: 'In other words, run and hide' (Mary Jane): 'Without a new plan, we got no other option. Just stay together' Peter Parker: 'I'll see what I can do' (Peter turns off the TV screen) Akima: 'We got some time before arriving to a secured location, so how about you get some rest' Elastigirl: 'Where are we heading?' Cale: 'A Safehouse' (The large Jet arrives to a Farm Mansion in the U.S State of Nebraska) Goku: 'So what is this place?' Akima: 'A Safehouse' Thor: 'Well...let's hope so' Super Saiyan Caulifla: 'Now what, Kale? You have any more ideas?' Super Saiyan Kale: 'Just this move... (Then she and Caulifla panic) 'Aah!!' Ann Possible: 'The Fusion Training for Caulifla and Kale might be our best chance we have, so we'll destroy Ultron. It'll take about 3-4 Days to complete their Fusion, but we got enough time to get back the Jedi Scepter.' Kairi: 'It's a risky move, but we'll let them do this' Joss Possible: 'This will be a success. Ultron won't know what hits him' Piccolo: 'Wait just a second, Joss. It'll be a while before they complete the Fusion Training. By then, Ultron will complete his project with the Vibranium and trigger Extinction once he activates the device. The odds are big, so we should focus on their Fusion Training and they'll be ready to make their move' (Last Lines of the Episode) (Ann & Tony Stark enter the large barn) Ann Possible: 'Ultron is up to something, and now, we need to come up a new game plan' Nick Fury: (He shows up) 'I want to ask you both something....just don't bring the Ultron Project to life' Tony Stark: 'You need to understand the facts. Ann saw a vision that Thanos has total control of Earth and he'll wipe out 50% of Life in the Universe so he can recreate it with Negan's help.....she knew that I wasn't ready' Nick Fury: 'Just ask me that you're going to shut it down' Ann Possible: 'I didn't knew the nightmare, I was shown....It's the end of my Carrier path I started on 14 months ago' Nick Fury: 'Not really....I need to ask you about our new Game Plan' Narrator: 'After the battle in Central Africa, Ultron got the weapon so he can plan for Global Destruction. So can Ann Possible & the Avengers find a new Game Plan before its too late? Don't miss the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Aladdin, Jasmine and the others avoid Ultron's fireball attack.png|Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and the others avoid Ultron's Fireball attack The Pier Building near the city.png|The Pier Building near the city Hulkbuster 2.0 moves in towards the Polar Bear Robot.jpg|The Hulkbuster 2.0 Tony Stark talks to Caulifla, Kale and Cabba.png|Tony Stark tells Caulifla, Kale and Cabba 'If you don't learn to work as a Team, you don't deserve to be an Avenger Elastigirl got injured by Ultron 2.0.jpg|Elastigirl got injured by Ultron 2.0 Joss Possible knows that Ultron has stopped the Avengers from protecting the Vibranium.jpg|Joss is worried about Ultron planning for Extinction against the Avengers Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Marvel